Play yards are often used by parents and caregivers to provide a partially contained space for an infant or child to rest and play. Typically, a play yard includes a structural frame supporting a floor panel and sidewalls surrounding the contained space. Additional accessories such as a bassinet, changing table, and/or storage compartments can optionally be mounted to or supported by a play yard. Typically, play yards only function as a play yard, but can be configured with additional accessories, for example to provide a second floor panel or surface that is generally offset from the floor panel of the play yard, or can receive additional accessories that are generally coupled to the play yard.
Needs exist for continuing improvements in this field of endeavor. It is to the provision of a depth-adjustable fabric enclosure meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.